


Marry Me

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel and Roy have been partners both romantically and as heroes for three years now. Roy thinks it's time to take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

They had been partners for five years and lovers for three. Seattle was far from Starling City but she was beginning to think of it as home just as much as she had thought of Starling. A lot of that had to do with Roy, when she had learned he had to leave it had broken her heart but she hadn’t been ready to admit her feelings for him where anything but that of a partner in crime or crime fighting. Than her father had died and she watched everyone move on with their lives and start families and a life outside of the mask.

She hadn’t been able to bare watching them when she wasn’t sure she would ever have that. With all the memories haunting her it had just seemed like the right idea to start over. And than she was in Seattle, a new job in a small law firm helping people and fighting crime at night. It had taken her three weeks to run into Arsenal and by the time she did she barely recognized him. They worked together as well as they ever had and she felt like she was home for the first time since Sara had been resurrected again.

She had denied her feeling for two years as the two of them flirted and fought together. They were practically living together with how often they spent together, both needing that reminder of where they came from. Her communications with the others slowly faded out, until it was just an occasional phone call or email. She had more contact with the people in Central City than she did with her own team. Than one night after a fight with Roy over being careless he grabbed and kissed her. She couldn’t deny her feelings anymore after that.

Three years later and here he was, blindfolding her as they rode on the back of his bike to some undisclosed location. “Roy where are we going?” She let out a frustrated sigh. She hated surprises, way to many in her life had gone bad. “It’s a surprise. Just trust me.” She did trust him, it was just hard to trust what she didn’t know. Eventually they stopped and when her hands went to the blindfold he grabbed her wrist. “Not yet. I promise this will be worth it. Just stay here for a second.” She could heard him grabbing something but wasn’t sure what it was. “Roy? I love you but my patience is running thin?” She was tired and she just wanted to cuddle up to him and relax.

He took her elbow not saying another word and led her off to another location. When he let go of her she shifted trying to see if she could figure out where they were from the sounds. Finally he came over and took off the blindfold. “Okay now you can look.” Laurel glanced around her jaw dropping slightly at the little picnic set up. “What is this?” She turned to look at Roy and took a step back when she noticed him down on one knee. “Dinah Laurel Lance, marry me?” She gasped her hands goings to mouth as she nodded her head. Laughing for a second she threw herself at him and kissed him. “Yes of course I’ll marry you.” Roy returned the kiss before slipping the ring on her finger.


End file.
